


On the Edge of Forever

by citizen101erased



Series: pff bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Moving, Rated T for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citizen101erased/pseuds/citizen101erased
Summary: After a lot of searching and even more construction work, Dan and Phil have moved to their forever home. But there’s one thing still missing.Written for the Phandom Fic Fest Bingo 2019. Prompt: Weddings





	On the Edge of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I'd have all further entries for the pff beta'd, but uh. Apparently I'm too impatient. Soz!
> 
> Title from the Star Trek TOS episode 'The City on the Edge of Forever'. Bonus points to whoever picks up on the other reference to this episode!

They’re standing in their new living room, looking around with satisfaction at the spacious room, from the open plan kitchen to the beautiful hardwood floors and the giant window looking out over a garden.  Norman is happily swimming around in his tank, worked into their custom wall-length shelves with mood lighting.

The move had been hard, harder than all the previous ones. But they’d pulled it off, and now here they were, in  _ their _ house, in their actual forever home.

It is a beautiful old house, modern on the inside, three stories, three bedrooms of which they’d converted one into the new gaming room, a garden with plenty of space for a pet to run around in someday, and (very importantly): very fast and stable wifi. They were still close to the hubbub of central London, but in a calmer neighbourhood with less police sirens. 

It’s quiet now, too. No more construction workers, no helpful family members rearranging the insides of the kitchen cupboards because ‘why are you keeping your condiments and your fake snow in one place, please, how are you two still alive’, no big trucks in front of the house delivering boxes or furniture. There’s a bird in the tree in the garden -  _ their  _ tree in  _ their  _ garden. 

Just the two of them, at each other’s side, as if they’ve always been there, and always will. 

“I think we’re really done,” Phil says, putting his arm around Dan’s shoulders and pulling him closer. 

“A house is never done, Phil,” Dan replies as he winds his arm around Phil’s waist. 

Phil hums in agreement. “No, you’re right. I guess there is one more thing missing.” 

Dan turns his head towards Phil, frowning. 

Then Phil pulls away from Dan and drops down to one knee, pulling a small black box out of his pocket as he does so. He stumbles a little and almost falls to the floor, but he manages to save himself at the last moment

“Dan, the only thing missing, I think, was this,” his fingers tremble as he opens the box to reveal a sleek black ring with gold edges that’s entirely gold on the inside. “A wedding. Our wedding. Dan, will you marry me?”

Dan buries his face in his hands. 

“Oh my god. Are you fucking kidding me. This is stupid, we’re so stupid.” 

Phil frowns, confused. This was not exactly the reaction he’d hoped for. Of course he knew Dan well enough by now to know he still surprised Phil, but this? This is unexpected. 

He’s about to start talking, to find an explanation, when Dan drops on one knee too, although much more smoothly than Phil, who is, not for the first time, glad for all the yoga Dan does. 

Dan pulls a small box out of his pocket. This one is a lighter blue, and he opens it to reveal an elegant silver ring with blue stone inlay. The blue inlay is speckled with gold, making it look like a starry sky. 

  
“Phil, you ruined my surprise. But that’s okay, because this is very stupid and very like us and honestly, I wouldn’t have it any other way. Let’s get married.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [Phil’s ring for Dan](https://www.larsonjewelers.com/p-5969-gaston-gold-plated-tungsten-polished-beveled-ring-with-brushed-black-center-8mm.aspx)   
[Dan’s ring for Phil](https://www.larsonjewelers.com/p-5723-osias-mens-polished-tungsten-wedding-band-with-blue-lapis-inlay-beveled-edges-8mm.aspx)
> 
> Reblog on [Tumblr](https://throwing-roses-into-the-abyss.tumblr.com/post/187864220532/on-the-edge-of-forever)


End file.
